


【NP】战 斗 到 底

by linkabaobudong



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, H - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, NP, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkabaobudong/pseuds/linkabaobudong
Summary: 做完整容手术，肖战的眼睛红肿难以消炎。医生告诉他，每天用男人的精液敷一下就好。肖战将自己打扮成兔子，他从街上挑了谁回家……？
Relationships: Abe Shinzo/Xiao Zhan, Bill Clinton/Xiao Zhan, Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, Sun Xiao Chuan/Xiao Zhan, Xiao 次方, trumzan, 三战, 克战, 普战, 特战队
Comments: 60
Kudos: 323





	【NP】战 斗 到 底

眼睛是人身上最灵动的地方。明星没有好看的眼睛，很难能让人一下子记住。  
出道前的肖战本身的眼型没有那么完美，于是他辛辛苦苦攒了好久钱，千挑万选了一家整容医院，要医生给他做下眼睑下至。  
手术取得极大成功，术后恢复得也不错。仅仅一个星期后，已经可以将纱布拆下来了。  
眼部还有一些红肿，医生重新给他擦了些消炎药。  
“我的眼睛还要多长时间才能彻底恢复，医生？”肖战闭着眼询问。  
“如果今天能成功消肿……下周您就可以出院了，先生。”医生回答。  
肖战于是询问，“这是什么意思呢，你是说，还有不能消肿的可能？”他一下子就抓住了重点。  
医生尴尬地轻轻咳嗽，好半天才回答道：“有些不忍心告诉您，但这与您的体质有关，先生。”  
肖战瞪大双眼，医生的话好像恶魔一般，让他的人生从此拽入噩梦当中。  
“如果不能消肿，就需要用男人的精液涂抹在上面。一次的量大概管用24小时。当然，您自己的东西是没有作用的。”

事情果然朝着最糟糕的方向发展了。  
肖战的眼睛第二天也没能消肿，但伤口已经愈合，细白的印子淡到几乎看不出来。微微红肿的下眼睑让他看起来像是只刚刚哭过的小兔子，格外惹人疼爱。  
他抬手抚摸自己的眼睛，做了那个决定。

穿着暴露诱人一些，站在街口招揽来往的游客行人，无疑是那些以皮肉生意为生的人最容易达成目标的手段。  
肖战舔了舔唇瓣，他学着站街女，给自己画了个看起来更惹人心疼的心机妆容，配上贴身红色的小马甲以及黑色渔网袜，头顶戴着兔耳发箍，活脱脱一个美丽俏皮的兔耳女郎。  
现在是傍晚，兔耳女郎坐在十字路口旁、行道树下的条椅上，裹着渔网袜的白嫩大腿裸露在外，向着他的目标招手了。  
“先生，想尝尝这只美丽的兔子吗？”  
“要付你多少钱呢，小兔子？”被他叫住的商人停下脚步，“十美金一个晚上？”  
商人可最抠门了。  
肖战用他红肿的双眼盯着上钩的商人，终于等来了一个，他可不能轻易放过。他声音娇软地回答：“只要您肯赏赐我一些精液，用它涂满我的脸，这一夜可以免费送给您哦。”  
“免费？”商人惊讶地尖叫。  
肖战正要礼貌地含笑点头，就听到那位商人愉快地嘲不远处挥手：“我的朋友们，这里有一只小兔子，愿意免费和我们共渡一个美妙的夜晚。”  
“朋友们”于是走过来，肖战慌张地抬头看去，金发商人的朋友共有三位。一个矮子，一个胖子，还有一位看起来高贵优雅的蓝裙夫人。  
肖战吞了吞口水……他不介意和女士一道享受，三个男人，只是各自和他做一次，他的美貌就能恢复三天。  
听起来是个很划算的主意。

肖战带他们去附近的酒店开了一间房。他走在最前面，身后紧跟着金发商人。为了勾引这些男人，肖战的兔女郎装特地穿上了全套，他用自己的后穴夹着一枚肛塞，尾部是毛绒可爱的兔尾巴，此刻露在外边。金发商人很是好奇地用手玩弄那枚肛塞，一路上惹得肖战双腿酸软，走路都有些困难。  
“啊……先生，请您不要急着摸它……”肖战忍不住喘息道。  
“没人比我更懂，”商人向他的臀部甩了一巴掌，肥厚的臀部立刻漾起波浪，兔尾巴向里一缩，“小兔子，就这样回到你的房间吧。”

好不容易走到酒店的房间，几乎是一推开门，商人就与肖战拥吻在一起。粗糙的舌头凶猛地闯入肖战的口腔，带着要加他灵魂都吸过去的力道，将他的唇瓣吸吮得如同下眼睑一样肿。  
剩下的三个人也并非无动于衷。  
正陷入热情拥吻的肖战突然上身一凉，那件堪堪遮挡了乳头的情趣小马甲以及被人撕开丢在地上。胖子和矮子各伸出一直手揉捏他胸前的凸起，屁股上也被人亲热地掐弄。  
“打断一下，”肖战好不容易换了口气，他推开商人，抓住胸口的两只手，急忙道：“先生们，开始之前，不如先做个自我介绍吧？”  
他首先道：“我是你们的黑丝袜兔女郎。”  
这个时候商人倒是很愿意宠着这位要求繁多的兔女郎，他立刻从善如流：“你可以叫我特朗普，其他几位都是我的朋友。”  
矮子附和点头：“鄙人安倍晋三，特朗普先生与我是很好的朋友。”  
胖子则儒雅随和地回答：“我，孙笑川，江湖人称大师兄。”  
最后是那位优雅的蓝裙女士。  
肖战惊讶地看着“她”一只手摘下自己的假发，另一只手已经摸到兔尾巴与兔女郎结合的部位。“蓝裙女士”说道：“我姓克林顿。”  
原、原来是四个男人。  
肖战紧张地吞下一口口水，后穴也狠狠地痉挛了一阵。

兔尾被渔网袜紧紧缠住就是肛塞能在肖战走动期间也不掉下来的原因。此刻克林顿想拔出肛塞，紧紧缠住的渔网袜倒成了一种折磨。  
坚硬的钢质肛塞不断摩擦着柔软的肉壁，哪怕是在与特朗普热烈的接吻当中，也止不住让他发出难耐的闷哼：“唔啊…嗯，嗯……”  
肖战不住地扭动屁股，臀波映得克林顿心头火气。他一把撕碎碍事的渔网袜，肛塞同时被扯出来，发出“啵”的一声。

肖战身下门户洞开，毫无遮拦，特朗普抬起小兔子的一只大腿架在自己肩膀上，另一只手急切地去脱自己的衣服。  
“我等不及了。”他的叹息声粗重有力，尽数喷洒在肖战脖颈里。  
“呜啊……请，请您……啊啊快，快些进来。”安倍与孙笑川一左一右啃噬他娇美柔软的乳尖，肖战很快被身体里涌出的电流击溃，啜泣着要求特朗普满足他。  
但比起预想中首先进入他后穴的，是一个更细更短的东西，不但无法让他满足，反而激起了更深一层的欲望。证据就是那后穴紧紧地吮吸住克林顿的手指，贪婪地不允许他离开哪怕一秒钟。  
“放松些，骚兔子。”克林顿皱着眉，他尝试抽动自己的手指，一边在肖战耳边询问：“为什么你的小洞又软又湿，是灌满了润滑剂才来找我们的吗？”

“是……是的，先生。”肖战喘息着回答，尽管这实在让他难为情。  
特朗普身上灼热的那个部位从西装裤里释放出来，正随着脉搏的跳动反复戳刺那小小的洞口。他要进去享受这人间极乐。  
肖战也感受到这一点，他努力放松自己的身体，等到后穴终于不那么抗拒时，特朗普瞅准了机会猛地扎入进去。  
“啊啊啊……进去了……好棒……”  
“……太紧了，呼……”  
两人同时发出满足的叹息。  
唯一不满足的是肖战身后的克林顿。属于他妻子、但此刻穿在他身上的优雅长裙早已被肖战后穴淌出的液体濡湿。但最可气的是——不管是特朗普，还是他身下正在接受性爱征伐的骚兔子，两个人将他彻底忽略了。  
忽略了，他还放在肖战后穴的手指。

愤怒的克林顿想到了新的主意。  
紧贴着特朗普的那玩意儿，他的第二根手指强硬地挤入肖战的后穴，将那些本来就被撑开的褶皱抚弄得更加平整。  
“啊……又，又进来什么……不要，求您了呜呜呜……”  
即将被撕裂的恐惧使肖战泪流满面。泪水蓄在眼眶里，下眼睑就更加肿胀。他用尽浑身力气去对抗克林顿的手指，同时也夹紧了特朗普，让他几乎无法动弹。  
特朗普急切而恼怒，他无法继续忍受不操干怀里的兔子。他大声斥责：“亲爱的Bill，让我做完先这一场。”  
克林顿于是抽出手指。  
他掏出手机，调整视角好让它放在桌子上也能清晰地拍出屋内的一切。  
做完这些，克林顿冷静地远离那边交媾的四具裸体，静静坐在稍远些的椅子上。  
他双目出神，手臂支撑着下巴，似乎是在沉思什么。  
当然，如果忽略他裙子下高高顶起的那一部分，整个画面就会更像那著名的思考者雕塑了。

肖战狠狠松了口气，感激地依偎在特朗普胸口。  
特朗普大红色的领带害挂在脖子上——紧急时刻这玩意儿难解的要命，蓬松的金色头发也在律动中不停飞舞。  
他侧耳听了一阵肖战被迫发出哼叫，忽然大笑起来。  
“呜……特朗普先生？您……啊……您在高兴什么？肖战羞耻地想要遮住自己的身体。他下意识觉得身上的男人在嘲笑他。  
“你让我想到刚出生的、粉嫩的猪猡。”商人回答，“你的叫声和那些小东西一样美妙。”  
肖战于是仰起小巧的脸，轻轻啄吻在他身上努力耕耘的商人。他佯装生气，纠正并反问：“我是兔子，特朗普先生。难道您尝试过猪猡的味道吗？”  
“呃……”特朗普回答，“是我的一个朋友。”  
肖战在脑海中纠结了半天关于“你的那个朋友是不是你自己”的事，但很快他就没有空闲再思考下去。因为特朗普改变了速度，滚烫的器官之间相互契合，乳白色的泡沫和高亢的尖叫都被顶撞出来。  
“再快点，特朗普先生。唔……这很美妙……”  
肖战忍不住继续催促。  
特朗普狠狠地卯足力气，他几乎要化身美国高科技实验室里的高速粒子对撞机，只不过目标是“兔子”身上那朵淫靡的娇嫩玫瑰。  
安倍看直了眼，但他不敢去冒犯特朗普。  
而孙笑川早已拉过肖兔子柔软的右手，包裹住他勃发的器官开始解馋。安倍愣了几分钟，终于模仿着前人的样子，去拉兔子的左手。

“上帝保佑，嗯……”特朗普不住发出满足的叹息，“小猪仔，你的小嘴过于贪吃。可惜我的另一个朋友奥巴马没有一同前来，否则你会非常喜欢。”  
“您的朋友很多。”肖战答道：“但我只喜欢能让我尝到精液的。”  
“商人总是有很多朋友。”特朗普亲昵地吻了吻他的唇瓣，“当然也有敌人。比如说有个叫伊万克里斯的人，他总喜欢在推特上同我作对。”  
“那这人一定过得不好。”肖战轻声哼叫。  
“的确如此。他从来没有机会尝过你这样美妙的兔子。”特朗普满意极了，“推特粉丝也没有我多。”  
……  
等到特朗普那一堆关于推特的长篇大论终于结束，安倍已经忍不住射了一次在肖战手上。肖战缩回手，愉快地替自己涂好护肤消炎眼霜。  
红肿的下眼睑敷上乳白色黏液，可怜兮兮的小兔子红肿着嘴唇，双腿大开承受疼爱。特朗普忍不住去抚摸他的眼睛：“真美……我要好了，你的哪里要喝牛奶呢？”  
肖战探出舌头，似乎嘴馋极了，他舌尖挑起一抹银丝：“唔……请射在我的脸上。”  
他话音未落，特朗普以及愉快地接受了这个建议。只听“啵”一声轻响，凶猛的武器已经混着水渍拔出来。肖战被按着跪在地上，那东西正对着他的脸颊。  
“特朗普先生，请快给我。”  
新的白色黏液溅在肖战脸上，他满足地闭上眼。

特朗普的体力有些不够，一局之后他就下了场，他想过去同“他亲爱的比尔”坐在一起歇息，克林顿却先一步过去搂住肖战。  
特朗普只好耸耸肩。  
安倍以为要轮到他，刚刚射完的器官还有些疲软，实在不足以支撑精力，于是他假笑着询问孙笑川：“天皇陛下，您要先来吗？”  
只是没等到孙笑川回答，克林顿已经强硬地插入进去。  
安倍愤愤：“克林顿先生，总得有个先来前后到吧？”  
“先生？”克林顿停下动作，“是个男人，但我喜欢裙子。在我穿裙子的时候请尊重它，称呼我为夫人。”  
“啊……？”安倍有些摸不着头脑。  
特朗普倒在旁边的床上，笑得上气不接下气：“是的，这是Bill的一点点小癖好，叫他夫人吧。顺便一提，那条裙子好像是穿他妻子的。”

克林顿脸色扭曲了一瞬，肖战急忙夹紧下身去讨好他：“夫人，您穿这身衣服很美，美得像充气娃娃。”  
“贱人。”克林顿一巴掌甩在肖战屁股上。他下手又重又快，很快肖战的屁股就肿成了熟透的蜜桃。那些巴掌落在他身上，痛苦过后又带着隐秘的快乐，肖战忍受不住地颤抖身子，嘴里也溢出一连串说不清是痛苦抑或是舒爽的呻吟。  
“果然是喜欢被人粗暴对待的骚婊子。”  
克林顿小心地撩起裙摆，另一只手掐着肖战的腰，动作十分迅猛。他进攻的角度十分刁钻，几乎是专顶着后穴里的敏感点碾磨，肖战很快被弄得泣不成声。  
他只会求饶：“……慢一点啊夫人……求你了……呜呜啊，快、快要射出来了！”  
但这注定是难以达到的真实。

因为一直从旁观战的孙笑川伸出宽厚的手掌，精准捏住了肖战高高翘起、只有三厘米但无比乖巧的小可爱。汹涌的潮水就差一丝高度就能卷起海啸，却硬生生被人捏在手里打断，肖战终于撕开伪善的面孔，面目狰狞地怒骂：“胖子，放开我！你好几把贱。”  
孙笑川与克林顿交换了一个眼神，很快彼此读懂了对方的意思。  
“贱人，你果然喜欢被这样对待。”孙笑川另一只手的指尖，慢慢掐起肖战胸口的凸起，拉长旋转再猛地松开，任它自己颤巍巍地弹回去。  
“啊不……好……怎么好舒服……”肖战发出濒死一般的绝顶叹息。  
他射不出来。

“求你让我射……求你了……胖子，不！呜啊啊……阿川，求你了，好哥哥……”肖战嘴里不停地求饶，孙笑川可没有半点心软的意思。  
他说道：“没人教过你吗，婊子。做错事是要付出代价的。”  
孙笑川的手指比克林顿粗壮得多，只是多插入了一根，肖战就不停地浑身冒冷汗。  
原本娇挺的三厘米也慢慢有了萎缩的迹象。  
“啧，”克林顿赞叹道，“我还以为这已经是最小的尺寸了。”  
渔网袜的裂痕变得比之前更大，简直就像缠在肖战腿上的破线头。  
孙笑川又多挤进去一根手指，肖战后穴不停痉挛。幸亏克林顿向来是个很能忍耐的人，只是又抓着他柔软的屁股反复掐捏。  
“贱人，你小腹上的毛为什么这么多。”孙笑川扇了肖战一巴掌。他的手很是厚重，哪怕在他自己看来、不轻不重、只是调情一样的手段，一下子就将肖战精致的脸蛋打歪，将他从情欲的美梦中踹回现实。  
“或许他是个荡妇？”克林顿接着说，“或许是个女人，想要男人又不肯献出自己的骚穴，于是装上假的阴茎，好卖弄自己的大屁股。”  
“是假的吗？”孙笑川大声问他。  
肖战已经说不出话，不知是谁的手掐着他的下身，正试探着想要将那玩意儿拔出来——肖战头皮发麻。  
肖战这时候浑身上下都挂上了青紫的痕迹。他紧紧咬着唇瓣，眼角滑下屈辱的泪水，颤抖着嘴唇回答：“是真的！是真的！求您了……不要啊啊啊啊！”

娇媚的尖叫刺破夜色，却半点不能在城市上空留下任何痕迹。  
把自己伪装成兔子的那只“猪猡”被人玩弄到昏死过去。肥胖的天皇与优雅的贵妇没有放过他的意思，他们把他当做免费泄欲的工具，两根器官同时在他身体里进行美妙的纠缠搏斗。  
——只有兔子在昏睡中也会偶尔颤抖一下的身体，示意着这两人并不是在做些违背人伦的事。比如强迫尸体发生性关系。  
……  
至于安倍，他重新勃起后，寻找到一个合适的姿势，将自己的东西插入了肖战上面的小穴中。  
哪个穴都无所谓，爽就好了。

直到第二天中午，肖战终于从昏迷中醒来，房间里只有他一个，那四个人早就走了。他浑身上下仿佛被压路机碾过一样酸疼。乳头被磨破，大腿有些无法合拢，浑身都是青紫色的掐痕，小东西也有些不正常的疼痛……甚至后穴有些粘糊的触感。  
他用手一摸，是昨天后来那两个人留下的精液。

但肖战顾不上这些，他一瘸一拐地爬到镜子跟前，兴奋地发现——  
下眼睑果然消炎了。  
“这果然有用，果然有用。”肖战重复道。他双手紧紧握在一起，摆出祈祷的姿势，“我的明星梦，有救了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 每天早上醒来都看到🦐在拉低新下限。小废虾，来康（伪）抹布文，你哥哥那篇多清水啊。


End file.
